Answers
by watch as i fall
Summary: Short, extremely fluffy oneshot. Sharpay finally knows how Troy feels about her.


**Title:** Answers  
**Summary:** Short, extremely fluffy one-shot. Sharpay finally knows how Troy feels about her.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** If you don't like fluff, don't read this. Because it's as fluffy as a bunny rabbit.  
**Notes:** I wrote this in like ten minutes, so it's probably rushed and I don't claim to be a good writer, I just write because it's something I enjoy. There are tons of better writers out there…  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own High School Musical, I wish I did, but I don't. Plz don't sue me, I have no money.

* * *

She never thought that this would actually be happening, that they'd be together. She dreamt about it of course and in some crazy world, she thought it might have actually happened, but never in reality. She actually had to pinch herself several times to make sure this wasn't one of her many dreams.

A lot of people told her that it 'was just a crush, you'll get over it Sharpay' but it wasn't some harmless crush. She was in love with him. She didn't know how or even why, but it was the truth. She didn't spend her whole summer trying to make sure he could get everything he wanted because she had some crush on him. She didn't cry herself to sleep when he told her that he wasn't singing with her, because she had a crush on him. No, it was much deeper than that.

She couldn't blame him in a way, for thinking the way he did about her - she would have thought the same, but then no one ever really got to know the real her, tear down the walls she put up. She just wished that he would stop worrying about what his friends thought and just maybe speak to her. He was starting to, last summer, but then she had to be carried away and go over the top and ruin everything that they'd built.

Though, nothing mattered now. The past or what had happened between them, because right now was the happiest day of her life. She knew how cheesy that sounded, if it was anyone else she would have felt sick, but it wasn't any one else. It was the two of them. Together. Finally.

She had often thought about how he would tell her that he felt the way she did, maybe after rehearsal for their musical (they had both got lead roles - a certain someone was not happy about that) or maybe it'd be in some kind of song (or a mix CD). Maybe a letter. Not the way it had happened though. Not that she was complaining, just that it wasn't how she expected. A 'I think I like you - a lot' after they were rehearsing together (okay, so maybe her thought was half-right), but she didn't expect it to be so impulsive, so sudden.

'You think?' she had asked. She had to know whether he was definite. She couldn't handle her heart being broken. He had already broke it more times than he'd ever know. 'You do or you think?'

'It's complicated' he had said, then acted as though he wanted to change the subject. She wasn't letting him get away that easily though. She had made him stay there.

'Not so fast,' she said firmly. 'You think you like me? Or do you like me?'

'I don't know, Sharpay ... Gabriella -'

'We're not talking about her,' she had said quickly. 'Let's not worry about her right now. You must feel something otherwise you wouldn't have said anything.'

'I don't want to hurt her - Gabbi - but I can't stop thinking about you -'

And that was all it took. She was bold. She believed that actions spoke louder than words. She had kissed him. Quickly, but enough to know that she really liked him too. She smiled when he kissed her back. She pulled away. 'So you do like me?'

He nodded, 'yeah, I do.'

Then, she suddenly felt guilty. Being with her - it'd mean that he'd probably lose his friends... everything. If she really loved him, would she want him to go through that? That wasn't fair on him. 'Troy - I - know I started this, but your friends and -'

'I don't care what they think.'

About time, she couldn't help but think. Troy spent too much time trying to make everyone else happy. He was so worried of what his friends thought that he never focused on himself. 'But you do,' she had said, 'and I mean, that's okay... it just means you're selfless...'

'Sharpay, I really don't care what they think. If they're my friends they'll accept and support my decisions.'

'Really?'

'Yes.'

Such a simple answer, but his voice explained a lot more. 'So, you and me ... we're -'

He just kissed her again and she smiled.

She had her answer.

**end.**

**Author Notes:** All kinds of cheese, I know... but still... Let me know what you think.

Lozzyxx


End file.
